


Sunshine

by Spnaos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Food mention, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, This is pure fluff, the sides getting a break from everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnaos/pseuds/Spnaos
Summary: The others decide that Patton needs a break and plan a day of relaxation and fun for him.Or Patton gets the love he deserves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sunshine

Patton woke up feeling well-rested and ready for the day. But something was wrong. Why didn’t he wake up to his alarm clock? What time was it?

He looked at the clock and froze. How had he not heard his alarm clock? It was now 10 am and the other sides needed breakfast. He usually made breakfast for them since they all liked to sleep in. Oh no, he had to hurry now.

Before he could sprint downstairs, he noticed a note on the table. With the note was a glass of water.

‘Good morning, Patton. Please don’t be alarmed. You’ve worked yourself into the ground lately, so we decided to turn off your alarm. You needed the rest. I’ve put a glass of water on your bedside table. Remember to stay hydrated - Logan’

Huh, that was nice of them. He still needed to prepare some breakfast though, right? 

He made his way downstairs, but almost missed a step when the smell of pancakes and bacon hit his nose. He could feel a smile tug on his lips. Gosh, he loved his friends so much.

When he made it to the kitchen, he saw none other than his dark strange son flipping a pancake.

“Oh hey, Pat. I’m glad you’ve gotten some rest. Don’t tell Logan but I put chocolate chips in the pancakes. I know you like them that way” 

Patton didn’t know what to say. He just squealed and ran to his friend, giving him the biggest hug ever. They were all being so nice to him.

He sat down at the table when Roman walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, my dear Patton. I hope you feel energized and ready for adventure. We are going on a family picnic today. The sun is shining in the Imagination. I made sure of it!”

Patton couldn’t contain his excitement. He jumped up and down and over to Roman, pulled him into a hug, and started dancing wildly around the room with him. Giggles could be heard in all of the Mindscape.

Before their family picnic could start, they had to prepare some food to bring with them. Patton made a bunch of sandwiches. He made sure to make some with Crofters for Logan and Roman. He also decided to make cookies! Roman and Virgil helped and it got a little messy, but that’s okay because they were all having fun and that’s what counts. Remus even showed up a few times to steal some cookies. They didn’t mind that. “There’s enough for a whole army here anyway” Roman had said.

When Patton stepped into the Imagination for the family picnic he lost his breath. Roman really had made sure the sun was shining. Everything was beautiful. The grass was a stunning vibrant green and there were flowers in every color of the rainbow. It truly was perfect.

They spent hours in the Imagination. Patton and Roman made flower crowns for everyone. Some were reluctant to put them on but they eventually did. Remus decided to conjure up a mud puddle and start to roll around in it. Later he tackled Roman, much to his dismay, in a hug, and Roman proceeded to hunt his brother down for revenge. The others hadn’t been able to stop laughing.

Patton and Virgil had laid down in the grass to look at the few clouds in the sky, pointing out what they looked like. 

“That one looks like a heart!” Patton excitedly exclaimed.

“Patton, every cloud looks like a heart to you,” Virgil said, with a fond smile on his lips.

Patton eventually closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin and the feeling of Virgil’s hand in his. 

This was nice. Patton could use more days like this. He thought the others could too.

While all this had happened Deceit and Logan had been sitting quietly in the grass talking and reading. Sometimes they would look up at their friends and smile, making a comment about how silly they were. 

Apparently Patton had dozed off because he woke up to the wonderful smell of dinner being ready. They all ate dinner together, talking about the events of the day. Patton was so happy he could almost cry. 

The day ended with one of their classic Disney movie nights. Logan made popcorn and Remus brought all the pillows and blankets to the living room making a giant blanket nest for them all. Patton was sandwiched between Roman and Virgil with his head on Roman’s chest. This day could not get any better.

Lots of laughter was shared and songs were sung. It was absolutely perfect.

Around midnight Patton’s eyes started to droop. He fell asleep to the sound of Roman’s steady heartbeat with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
